finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Junon
Junon is a fishing village from Final Fantasy VII. It used to be a peaceful fishing village before Shin-Ra took over the city and built a smaller version of Midgar over the top of the village. It became the secondary headquarters for the Shin-Ra Corporation and the central office for the Vice President, Rufus Shinra. Junon sports Shin-Ra's major defense project, Sister Ray which is eventually moved to Midgar by Scarlet under orders from Rufus. Junon is a major port, having a Submarine dock below in the Junon Underwater Reactor and being one of the ports of call for the Cargo Ship. There is a also a helicopter that will can carry the party to the different parts of the city or ever completely out of it to the World Map. Storyline AVALANCHE Attack Junon is the setting of Episodes 2 and 3 of Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-. Verdot, the leader of the Turks orders Reno and the player's Turk to Junon to protect President Shinra from the insurgents known as AVALANCHE. The enemy is lead by Fuhito, and their plan is to kill President Shinra while taking control of the Mako Cannon and use it destroy Midgar. The player's Turk defends the President, but Fuhito manages to break in far enough to shoot Shinra. Desperate for the situation to be resolved, President Shinra calls in Sephiroth. The player's Turk makes his or her way to the Mako Cannon, fighting Shin-Ra's own robots. The robots have been programmed to target everything because the security alert has been placed on it's highest. When the player reaches the Mako Cannon to stop AVALACHE, their leader, Elfé, appears. She is incredibly strong due to a mysterious energy, and easily beats the Turk. Sephiroth arrives, and for all his power, Elfe still blocks his attack. Before the battle can be finished, AVALANCHE retreats. In Episode 9, AVALANCHE launches another assault into the city, hoping to take the Airfield. The Turks are sent to defend the town, but are lead by the arrogant and incompetent Heidegger, who relies entirely on the army. He is willing to completely destroy the city to defeat the AVALANCHE invaders. Luckily for Junon, Verdot retakes command, and leads the Turks to defeat AVALANCHE. The Flashback Junon is a location in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. It first appears in a flashback during Zack Fair's first mission with Sephiroth. In the Training Room on the 49th Floor of the Shin-Ra building, Sephiroth and his friends Angeal Hewley and Genesis Rhapsodos sneak in and fight each other on their off time on a simulation of the recently-completed Mako Cannon. Both Sephiroth and Genesis start a friendly duel, but is quickly escalates to a deadly confrontation. The Sister Ray is destroyed in the battle. Luckily, the fight is stopped by Angeal before either one loses total control. The Junon Invasion Later in the game, Zack is required to go on a mission to Junon with a good number of troops, and a number of Turks lead by Tseng. Dr. Hollander was being held in a prison in the upper city of Junon for interrogation, when Genesis and the Genesis Clone soldiers invade. Zack is dispatched to retrieve Hollander and make sure that he stayed imprisoned. When he escapes, Zack chases after him across the city. Along the way, he runs into several high level Genesis clones and hijacked Shin-Ra war machines, like the Guard Scorpion. Hollander uses these machines to buy for time, and even uses them to attack civilians. Hollander ends up escaping from the Junon Airport where Zack chases him with the help of several winged Genesis Clones. Zack, cursing himself, meets up with Sephiroth once more, who gives him permission to return to Midgar, despite the continued chaos, to protect Aeris Gainsborough from the mounting monster attacks in the city. Genesis is shown after everyone leaves, standing atop the Mako Cannon, quoting LOVELESS once more, his degradation even more severe. Rufus's Inauguration Five years later, during the events of Final Fantasy VII, Junon is central to the plot once again. While Cloud Strife and his party are crossing through Junon on their way to the second continent during the course of their adventure, the new President of Shin-Ra, Rufus Shinra, uses his former headquarters, Junon, to celebrate his inauguration as the de facto leader of the world. The party hides in Shin-Ra uniforms to avoid detection, and leave on Rufus' own boat. WEAPON Crisis The next time Junon is visited, Sephiroth has already begun to send Meteor down, and the Planet had already summoned the mighty WEAPONs to defend itself from the crisis. Junon was put on full alert as the WEAPONs attacked. Two members of Cloud's party, Tifa Lockhart and Barret Wallace were both imprisoned by Shin-Ra in the city to be executed as scapegoats for the crisis. Shin-Ra executive Scarlet personally oversees the world wide broadcast of the execution. Tifa is sent into a gas chamber to be executed first. The party, disguised as the broadcast team, disrupts the execution and saves Barret, but Tifa is stuck inside the chamber. Scarlet, out of pure rage for her plan being ruined, activates the chamber even after the broadcast is stopped. The scene is interrupted by the devastating attack of Sapphire WEAPON. The chaos allows the party to capture the Airship Highwind, and the attack breaches the gas chamber, saving Tifa from the toxic fumes. She runs out of the chamber and onto the Sister Ray. Scarlet reaches her, but after a brief cat fight, Tifa jumps off the cannon and into the Highway below. Scarlet too escapes the attack. Meanwhile, Rufus sent out all troops and fired every cannon in the city to protect himself. But it had no effect on the WEAPON. They then tested out the experimental cannon, Sister Ray on the monster. With a point-blank range shot, they manage to destroy it. Aftermath of the Attack Junon was deeply affected by WEAPON's attack. According to the citizens, many were killed by the WEAPON and the crossfire of the cannons. The economy was effectively destroyed by the attack, as some store and bar owners tell the party, because of the lack of customers because of the deaths. Items Found *Shiva Materia *1/35 Soldier *Mind Source *Luck Source *Power Source *Guard Source *Enemy Skill Materia *Speed Source *1/35 Soldier Shops Weapon Shop Weapon Shop | valign="top" width="50%"| Materia Shop Weapon Shop Materia Shop Accessory Shop |} Monster Formations Junon Area Grassland *Nerosuferoth x2 *Nerosuferoth x2 (Back attack) *Nerosuferoth x3 (Back attack) *Nerosuferoth x2, Formula *Zemzelett *Zemzelett, Nerosuferoth x2 Chocobo tracks *Capparwire x2, Chocobo *Capparwire x3, Chocobo *Chocobo, Capparwire x2 *Nerosuferoth x2, Chocobo Forest *Formula x3 *Capparwire x2 (Back attack) *Capparwire x5 *Mystery Ninja Dirt *Hell Rider VR2 *Formula x2 *Zemzelett *Zemzelett (Back attack) Beach *Capparwire x2 *Nerosuferoth x2 *Capparwire, Nerosuferoth x2 Skies *Ultimate Weapon (Boss) Junon - Outside Execution Room (Disc 2 - During Escape) *SOLDIER: 2nd x2 *SOLDIER: 2nd x2 Junon - Airship Dock (Disc 2 - During Escape) *SOLDIER: 2nd *Roulette Cannon *SOLDIER: 2nd x2 Junon - Airship Dock (Disc 2 - After Escape) *Roulette Cannon *SOLDIER: 2nd x2 *SOLDIER: 2nd x2, Roulette Cannon Category:Towns Category:Final Fantasy VII locations